New York City
New York City (also colloquially known as''' Newark''' or Jersey City, and internationally abbreviated to just New York) is a city in New York state. is the capital and largest city of the United States of America. It's mayor and President is ATrueBruhMoment. Along with Wilmington, New York is considered a powerful adversary in the United States. New York welcomes anyone in the city, as they are free to roam and explore the city, even join it. It is currently the largest city in the USA, right above Wilmington and Washington, DC. Background Beginning After the Reset, a player named Left joined the server for the first time on June 16, 2019. He got 64 gold and made a small settlement named New York. Later on, it became a city and the capital of the Yorkian Empire with new towers and a shop, along with a new house for Left himself. Fall of the Empire and Rise of the USA New York was raided many times due to Left being a poor faggot and not mining for gold, however, as time grew on, he became less lazy and claimed most of the city. After the Ink Wars between Prusseik-Norge and the allied forces of Cuba and the American Republic, he decided to crumble the Yorkian Empire and form a new version of America that didn't easily jump into wars and one that made poor choices (Doc also changed up the sequence of events to make Holstein look like a warlord at the time). So with his gold, he created a new nation that is known as the United States of America. Donaldism When the first McDonalds was made, a vision went into Left from a infinite being. The figure told him to get as much oil as he can and larp as an American the best he could. This has been the influence of America and Left's actions, and why he's so annoying as fuck and sends like 10 chats in a row. Remodeling of the City Ever since August 12, 2019, Left has been remaking the city from the ground up, creating a new OWTC and Empire State Building. The Trump Tower was also added along with an XP Grinder and Beacon. Scandals Caucasian Attacks The former Caucasus has constantly attacked New York multiple times along with other American cities. It is unknown why they do this, but they no longer have done this ever since Kanye, and azafun were banned. Qwikkspell/Miami Qwikkspell, a USA general and mayor of Miami, had been caught murdering innocent Toronto settlers. After failed diplomacy, he was kicked out of the USA. He later commited mass murder and killed Left too inside New York as McDonalds was being made. Father and Holstein Fucking Up America King_Babu used a server exploit to change his name to FatherDumpling and appear as a newfag. He later stole multiple items and griefed buildings with Holstein. They were banned by Cody later and the stuff was returned. Divisions Manhattan Square * The main square New York, hosts the Empire State Building, the equivalent to the White House/Capitol Building on the server. Jersey Square * The square that hosts the One World Trade Center and the Trump Tower. The WTC is the main shop of New York and the Trump Tower is the main bank/storage of the nation itself. It has chests of gold and diamonds. Newark * Newark is a square/sub-division of New York. It hosts the Newark Station, McDonalds, the XP Grinder, and the Jail of the USA. North Jersey * North Jersey is a sub-city under New York. It is located at the top of New Jersey and is where the MetLife Building and Redstone Store will be. Queens Area * The Queens Area is the place where the Woolsworth Building will be made. Long Island Resort * A resort under construction, plans to have a hotel and pool. Currently the place of the Southampton National Beach. Lefts Mansion * Lefts Mansion is the biggest house on the server, which is the residence of Left. Category:Towns Category:Towns in North America Category:Capitals